Isso não pode estar acontecendo One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: por um acidente ele voltou a ser bebê como todos irão reagir


**Isso não pode estar acontecendo.**

Era mais um dia de treino entre Harry e Neville na sala precisa, com o passar do tempo o menino tímido começou a se mostrar um grande duelista, mas ele ainda tinha certos medos que o assombravam de vez em quando e isso sempre o levou a alguns problemas.

Como ele descobriu aquele dia.

-Vamos tentar novamente o feitiço Neville –Harry fala com aquela voz de general, a voz que Neville aprendeu a nunca discordar, embora Harry fosse seu amigo, ter a disciplina do menino-que-sobreviveu não era fácil.

-Aponte diretamente e fale o feitiço... Eu sei –o garoto faz um movimento com a varinha e acertou com precisão o bobo de treinamento, Harry sorri para ele e fala.

-Agora vamos ter que tentar em um duelo real –ele retira a varinha do bolso e entra em posição de duelo, Neville faz o mesmo, mas no mesmo instante que eles iam lançar os feitiços, Draco entra na sala.

Embora Harry tivesse explicado para Neville e muitas vezes o próprio Draco tivesse ajudado Neville em duelos, o menino sempre ficou amedrontado quando via o loiro entrar na sala precisa.

Com o susto, Neville faz um movimento estranho com a varinha e antes mesmo que ele falasse algo, uma viga de luz azul clara voa diretamente para Harry, este encara a viga com olhos largos e não tem tempo para chamar uma proteção, o raio o acerta diretamente no peito o mandando para as estantes próximas, Draco olha incrédulo para a cena e corre para Harry.

-O que foi que você acertou nele, Neville? –O garoto sai de seu transe e nota onde a varinha dele estava apontada e onde Harry estava.

-Merlin... O que foi que eu fiz? Eu não o matei não e? Ele esta bem? Por favor diga que ele esta bem –Draco treme o garoto e fala.

-Agora não e hora para isso Neville, temos que ver como ele esta –quando eles se viram para Harry, algo estranho acontece.

As roupas dele ainda estavam lá, mas Harry não.

-MERLIN... EU VAPORIZEI O HARRY POTTER... EU MATEI O HARRY... –Draco estava entre o horror de ver um dos primeiros amigos ter sumido tão facilmente depois de ter enfrentado tantos comensais e tentar fazer Neville se acalmar, não vendo outra saída, ele fez o que sempre foi falado para resolver a situação.

Ele deu um murro em Neville e fala.

-Cala boca, Longbotton, temos que ver o que aconteceu... –mas ele pára de falar ao que ele ouve algo, era um choro, mas não um choro qualquer.

Um choro de um bebê.

-De onde esta vindo isso? –Draco se pergunta, mas ele logo segue o olhar de Neville e quase cai para trás com medo.

No meio das roupas de Harry, um pequeno menino de provavelmente um ano chorava de medo, mas o que deixou os adolescentes incrédulos era a famosa cicatriz em forma de raio do pequeno.

Aquele era Harry Potter.

-Não... Eu não... Eu não acredito nisso... –Draco encara Neville e bufa.

-Pode acreditar Longbotton, e um menino –ele fala com um tom zombeteiro ao que Neville fala.

-Isso não e hora para brincadeiras Draco, como em nome de Merlin vamos explicar para todos que por um acidente de duelo eu transformei o Harry em um bebê? –Draco suspira e passa a mão pelo pescoço, era uma mania que ele tinha desde que Hellen fazia isso para ele relaxar, talvez ele pudesse achar uma solução.

Foi então que ele pensou.

-Use o finite incantante –Neville o encara incrédulo ao que ele fala –Foi um feitiço que você o acertou, talvez com um feitiço de cancelamento ele volte ao normal –Neville sorri para aquela idéia e se aproxima do pequeno Harry que os encarava com curiosidade, Neville aponta a varinha para ele e fala.

-Finite incantante –mas quando o feitiço estava indo para Harry, este deixa um choro sair e uma barreira mágica o envolve, mandando o feitiço de cancelamento de Neville contra ele mesmo ao que o menino se desvia –O que foi isso? –Draco franze a sobrancelha e fala.

-Parece que o que a minha mãe falou era verdade –ao ver o olhar de Neville, ele completa –Quando somos bebês, uma espécie de magia protetora nos protege, com o passar do tempo vai enfraquecendo e nossa magia vai desenvolvendo mais rapidamente e começamos a ficar doente e tal... Mas no caso do cicatriz, ele já era poderoso quando bebê, a barreira dele não só afasta doenças e outras coisas de crianças normais... Mas magias poderosas também –Neville encara o pequeno Harry que ainda chorava e fala.

-Então... Então... O Harry... –Draco suspira e fala.

-Vamos levar ele para a ruiva... Talvez ela possa ajudar... Afinal ela e mais poderosa que a gente –os dois se encaram por um tempo e Draco fala –O que você esta esperando? Pega ele –Neville olha para Harry como se ele fosse um dragão enfurecido e se vira para Draco.

-Você esta louco não e? Eu nunca peguei uma criança no colo... –Draco bufa e se aproxima de Harry, usando as roupas dele ele envolve o menino e começa a sair.

-Vamos logo, Neville, se vamos ter que enfrentar a ruiva que seja o mais rápido possível –ele fala ao que Harry começa a brincar com o cabelo de Draco, a irmãzinha dele tinha feito o mesmo, mas era diferente comparar a sua pequena irmã para um dos bruxos mais poderosos do século que foi rejuvenescido por um acidente.

Os dois vagam até a torre da Grifinória em silencio, o único ruído era do bebê rindo ao puxar a gravata verde e prata de Draco.

-Você parece que entende bem de crianças... Vai dar um bom pai um dia –Draco gela ao ouvir aquilo, ele não tinha certeza dessas coisas, não depois do que sofreu na mão de Lúcios, mas estando com uma criança nos braços, parecia normal para ele, de repente ele pára na frente do retrato e fala.

-Vai na frente e pede para o pessoal mandar os outros Grifinórios para os quartos, não queremos que todos descubram o que aconteceu –Neville concorda e minutos depois ele acena para Draco que entra.

Hellen, Gina, Samantha, Hermione, Cho, Luna e Rony estavam sentados perto da lareira curiosos para saber o que aconteceu de tão grave, Draco suspira e vai até eles.

-O que e isso nas suas mãos Draco? –Hellen pergunta com uma sobrancelha elevada, Draco respira fundo e fala.

-O Harry –todos ficam boquiabertos e Gina sai correndo para Draco, assim que ela vê o pequeno garotinho com olhos verdes vividos sorrindo para ela e falando.

-Mamãe? –Gina desmaia ao que os outros vão acudir ela e Neville começa a explicar para eles o que aconteceu.

Hellen pega o primo nos braços ainda incrédula, não tinha como negar que aquele era seu primo, mas como isso era possível? Vendo que o pequeno Harry estava um tanto com medo, ela começa a sussurrar uma canção de ninar, o menino fixa um olhar inocente para Hellen e começa adormecer no colo dela.

-Merlin... Isso não e possível –Draco se senta ao lado dela e fala.

-Acredite amor... Se eu não tivesse visto, nem eu acreditaria –eles começam a discutir em sussurros o que fariam, não queriam acordar o pequeno, Gina tinha acordado, ela foi até eles e com cuidado pegou Harry dos braços de Hellen, ela o encara por um tempo e logo embalava Harry em seus braços, mesmo que a situação fosse critica, ela não pode negar que vendo o namorado daquela forma tinha despertado um sentimento materno nela.

-Ele e tão lindo –ela fala com um sorriso ao que Sam fala divertida.

-Realmente, até mesmo quando pequeno a gente poderia ver que ele ia ser lindo... Merlin que dá vontade de abraçar ele –Hermione também parecia saudosa com a cena, alias todas as meninas pareciam encantadas com o pequeno Harry, mas Rony logo fala.

-Temos que levar ele para Dumbledore –ao ver o olhar de todos, ele fala –Se alguém nesse castelo que sabe mais feitiços que a Mione nesse castelo e ele –ele sorri para a namorada que cora e logo todos começam a ir para a sala do diretor.

-Vocês sabem a contra senha não? –Hermione pergunta ao que todos olham para o pequeno Harry nos braços de Gina.

-E nessas horas que o cicatriz faz falta –Draco suspira ao que eles tomam um susto quando uma voz rígida fala.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo fora dos dormitórios? –Todos se viram para ver a professora Mcgonagall.

-Professora... Foi bom termos encontrado com a senhora –mas os olhos de Minerva vão para o embrulho nos braços de Gina.

-Srta Weasley, isso em seus braços e um bebê? –Gina olha amedrontada para ela e fala.

-Não necessariamente professora –Mcgonagall eleva uma sobrancelha e fala em tom bravo.

-Pode fazer um tempo que eu não vejo, mas sei claramente determinar que e um bebê quando vejo um Srta Weasley... –Mas ela pára de falar ao que Gina levanta a franja do pequeno bebê e mostra a cicatriz de Harry –Isso não e possível –ela fala em choque ao que Draco bufa e murmura algo como bem vinda ao clube.

Professora Mcgonagall se aproxima do bebê que abre os olhos verdes que assim que vêem a professora, o pequeno menino estende os braços e grita em alegria.

-Titia Minie –a velha senhora parecia conter um pouco as lágrimas, era assim que Lílian tinha falado para Harry que ele deveria chamar ela, Minerva o pega em seus braços e dá a contra senha para a sala do diretor.

Alvo Dumbledore era um homem um tanto estranho, ninguém sabia quando ele dormiria, pois parecia que ele estava sempre acordado para dar conselhos para as pessoas, embora as vezes os conselhos dele poderiam bem enigmáticos, mas aquele dia tinha sido uma das raras vezes em que o diretor estava tomando um cochilo em sua cadeira preferida em sua sala, mas ao que parecia ele teria que ser perturbado em seu sono por mais problemas.

Ele esperava que não fosse nada sério.

-VOVÔ AVU –ele ouviu um grito de um pequeno,aquela voz era familiar, mas não poderia ser possível, abrindo os olhos azuis ele fica surpreso ao ver dois olhos verdes esmeraldas o encarando com uma inocência que ele tinha visto poucas vezes, olhando para seu escritório ele nota os outros ocupantes, ele suspira e fala.

-Por um momento achei que tivesse voltado no tempo e que Harry estava brincando novamente com meus instrumentos e que logo ouviria Lílian me xingando e Tiago rindo –ele manda um sorriso para Mcgonagall que retribui, aquele momento dos Potters era especial.

O grupo conta para Dumbledore sobre o que tinha acontecido, o velho diretor franze a sobrancelha, aquele tipo de feitiço não era comum e um feito ainda por acidente poderia ser difícil reverter, em poucos momentos ele tinha chamado Severo, Filius, Arabella, Sírius, Remo e Narcisa, assim que cada um chegou, foi saudado com um grito do pequeno, Arabella parecia prestes a desmaiar quando pegou a visão de Harry, os outros não ficaram para trás, Severo era o único que parecia não demonstrar nada, mas ele também tinha sido um mestre de oclumência para muito tempo.

Embora o pequeno parecesse gostar da atenção que estava recebendo, ele não queria deixar o colo de Gina, Arabella e Narcisa pareciam entender já que tirando os olhos, Gina poderia se passar por Lílian, depois de uma longa conversa, onde o diretor mostrou para todos a memória de Neville do duelo e de Draco, ele suspira e fala.

-Eu não estou precisamente certo de como reverter este feitiço, mas eu creio que uma pesquisa na biblioteca do diretor deve ser começada –ele olha para todos e pergunta –quem gostaria de me unir? –Hermione e claro como uma curiosa por natureza já tinha se prontificado a ir, seguidos por Arabella, Sírius (com alguma relutância pois queria ficar com o bebê Harry), Narcisa, Remo, Hellen, Samantha, Luna, Rony e Neville seguem o diretor, Minerva fala que entraria em contato com Molly, pois ela poderia ajudar, quando o grupo se separou, Gina se viu na sala do diretor com ninguém menos que um Harry bebê, Fawkes que se prontificou a cantar para o pequeno menino e Severo Snape que anotava algumas coisas depois de passar a varinha por Harry.

Snape estava tão concentrado em suas notas que não notou o pequeno se aproximando da mesa onde ele estava, mesa que também se encontravam inúmeros aparelhos, de repente ele ouve Gina falar.

-Harry... Não... –Mas era tarde demais, Harry tinha apertado um dos instrumentos que se prontificou a lançar uma grande fumaça azul na cara de Snape, Gina olha com horror a cara do professor de poções, se tivesse sido outro dia que ela teria rido até se acabar, mas naquela situação, ela não estava certa o que pensar, por um momento ela viu Snape encarar Harry, ela pensou que ele ia amaldiçoar o menino, quando ele fez algo que até mesmo a assustou.

Ele pegou Harry no colo e começou a rir.

Gina esfregou os olhos dela para ver se não estava tendo alucinações, Snape estava realmente rindo por que um bebê lançou uma fumaça de tinta azul na cara dele? O que mais poderia acontecer no mundo?

O pequeno menino sorri para o homem que o segura e começa a rir quando este faz cócegas nele, logo ele poderia ouvir o pequeno gritando.

-PALA TIO SEV... –e mais risadas, Gina tinha unido as risadas, assim que eles se acalmam, Snape coloca Harry no colo de Gina e fala.

-Tenho que terminar de escrever sobre o que eu diagnostiquei, a senhorita poderia evitar que ele pudesse humilhar mais alguém por um tempo? –Gina apenas sorri e junto com Fawkes começam a brincar.

Snape encara a cena com sentimentos que ele não tinha certeza do que era, de repente ele sente uma mão sobre seu ombro e sorri ao ver Jannet o encarando com um sorriso.

-Uma cena um tanto divertida que eu presenciei Severinho –ela sorri ao ver a carranca dele, ele ainda odiava aquele apelido –Me faz desejar fazer os nossos –ela sussurra para ele e depois sai rindo para a biblioteca do diretor.

Minutos foram passando e a cena parecia a mesma, Harry vagava pelo escritório do diretor, Gina o acompanhava para que ele não se metesse em mais algum problema e Snape escrevia, mas de repente o fogo na lareira vira um verde esmeralda e a professora Mcgonagall sai, logo depois Molly aparece com um olhar terrificado, a professora tinha se recusado a falar o que tinha acontecido com Harry, para Molly aquele pobre menino já tinha sofrido tanto, por que ele não tinha um momento de paz? Mas a cena que ela viu na frente dela a petrificou ainda mais, Gina estava sentada no chão fazendo cócegas em um pequeno menino, um pequeno menino com cabelos arrepiados negros e olhos verdes esmeraldas, ou seja, uma copia miniatura de Harry.

Qualquer mãe acharia a cena atraente, mas como Molly teve o filho Gui muito cedo, ela poderia ver o nervosismo da mãe dela quando ela contou que tinha ficado grávida de Arthur, mas Molly já tinha se formado e Arthur se prontificou a casar com ela.

Gina ainda tinha quinze anos, então a primeira reação de Molly foi.

-VIRGÍNIA MOLLY WEASLEY –Gina olhou atordoada para a mãe que encarava a ela e o bebê que olhou com medo para a nova pessoa na sala –O que em nome de Merlin aconteceu? Como você pode trair a nossa confiança assim? Como você escondeu isso de mim? Por Merlin, onde esta Harry? Aquele menino claramente vai ter que assumir vocês dois –a cada altercação da mãe dela, Gina ficava cada vez mais vermelha enquanto a professora Mcgonagall variou de humor para choque até diversão e logo ela estava rindo tão fortemente que ela teve que se sentar –Você ri, Minerva? Eu sou avó antes mesmo da minha pequena princesa se formar e você ri? –mas logo ela e cortada por Gina.

-Por Merlin, mãe, eles não te contaram novamente o que aconteceu com Harry? –ela manda um olhar inquiridor para a professora que tem a decência de parecer envergonhada.

-Agora escute aqui mocinha, você pode ser mãe, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de... –Mas Gina logo fala.

-ELE NÃO E MEU FILHO, MÃE –Molly a encara sem entender então Gina apanha o pequeno do chão e afasta a franja dele mostrando a famosa cicatriz.

Naquele ponto Molly só poderia fazer uma coisa.

Ela desmaiou.

Gina bufa e coloca Harry no colo de Minerva enquanto murmura algo como.

-...Ela faz um escândalo se eu sou mãe, mas quando ela descobre que o Harry virou um bebê ela desmaia... –Minerva ainda sorria e então nota o pequeno em seu colo, Merlin que muitas vezes ela brigou com Alvo para poder vê-lo novamente e agora ele estava nos braços dela, embora ele fosse um adolescente que foi enfeitiçado, ela não poderia negar os instintos que ela desenvolveu quando Tiago e Lílian apresentaram ela a Harry como tia Minie.

-Ei pequeno maroto, se lembra da titia Minie? –Harry bate as mãozinhas e sorri para a velha senhora que começa a sorrir, logo ela conjura alguns brinquedos e os enfeitiça para entreter o menino, logo Gina consegue acordar Molly que vai para perto deles.

-Como isso aconteceu? –Gina explica rapidamente o que aconteceu e logo Molly começa a exagerar no menino, Minerva sorri e fala.

-Para quem estava assustando o menino quando chegou, você esta muito a vontade agora Molly –a Sra Weasley se vira para a professora e fala.

-Por Merlin, se eu já o achava um doce de menino quando ele tinha onze na plataforma e quando ele veio nos visitar no outro verão, como eu poderia resistir a este pequeno? –as duas começam a paparicar o pequeno que começa a andar em direção de Gina, Minerva explica que Gina era parecida com Lílian e por isso que Harry sempre estava indo para ela, mas o pequeno se vira para Molly e fala.

-Vovó? –Molly enxuga algumas lágrimas e fala com um sorriso.

-Não Harry, sou titia Molly –o pequeno parece avaliar então volta a ir em direção de Gina que tinha se sentado no chão esperando por ele.

-Merlin que ele era até mesmo mais atraente quando bebê –a Sra Weasley fala com um sorriso ao ver Mcgonagall acenar.

As horas foram se passando e nada parecia mudar, logo os outros voltaram da biblioteca e com um suspiro Alvo fala.

-Procuramos em tudo, mas não parece que haja algum feitiço para trazer Harry de volta ao normal –Todos encaram o diretor em choque, mas logo Snape fala.

-Talvez eu possa fazer uma poção de envelhecimento e fermentar ela até ponto de passar anos, assim Harry poderia voltar ao normal, mas também temos que usar um feitiço de controle para que a magia dele não seja afetada –todos acenam concordando com aquela proposta até Hermione perguntar.

-Quanto tempo demora para fazer a poção? –Snape suspira e fala.

-Quatro dias –

-Quatro dias? Harry vai ficar como um bebê por quatro dias? –Rony fala em choque, as pessoas começariam a perguntar sobre Harry que some e um bebê idêntico a ele aparecer, e como ele ouviu a reação da mãe deles, alguns podem levar a mesma conclusão que ela e ele não estava pronto de matar toda Hogwarts por achar que a irmã dele era uma menina que dormia com os outros assim.

-Temos que achar uma forma de manter este incidente para nós mesmos –o diretor pondera e logo completa –diremos que por causa de um feitiço Harry se machucou e esta na enfermaria, Severo vai fazer a poção e vocês podem visitar ele na sala precisa –ele se vira para Molly –Molly que eu gostaria de saber se você poderia avisar os outros Weasleys sobre isso e que você permaneceria na escola para cuidar dele, tanto quanto eu acho que Harry amaria a Toca, precisamos deixar este segredo dentro de Hogwarts –Molly acena e fala que usaria o flú para avisar Arthur e os outros filhos, mas não antes de Harry a chamar de titia Moy –Bem, parece que temos que levar um certo rapazinho para descansar –ele sorri ao ver o pequeno abrindo e fechando os olhos no colo de Gina.

-Ele e tão atraente –Hermione fala com um olhar sonhador, Luna sorri e depois se vira para Neville.

-O nosso pode não ter os olhos do Harry, mas vai ser lindo também Nev –ao ver o olhar de pânico do menino, ela acrescenta –mas no futuro e lógico –o quarto ri quietamente para não acordar o pequeno Harry.

Dois dias se passaram e vários incidentes aconteceram desde então, Harry parecia sempre querer a companhia de Gina e por causa de sua magia ele sempre poderia fazer ela aparecer no quarto, muitas vezes Molly se assustou ao ver a filha que deveria estar em aula aparecer do nada no berçário do pequeno Harry, mas ela só dava de ombros e segurava o pequeno, mas não era apenas ela que sofria nas mãos do pequeno.

Em muitos tempos, Hermione tentaria ir para a biblioteca, só para aparecer no berçário com um livro de historias de ninar nas mãos, no começo ela faria carranca, mas depois de ver aqueles olhos verdes implorando com tal inocência, ela não poderia negar.

Neville, Hellen, Samantha e Luna pareciam os escolhidos para brincar com ele no quarto, sempre que eles apareciam, o quarto se enchia de brinquedos e logo os cinco não tinham outra opção, mas brincar até que Gina aparecia e o pequeno dormia nos braços dela.

Rony e Draco já eram outra coisa, sempre que eles eram "chamados" para o berçário, eles estavam com a vassoura em mãos e logo eles voam calmamente sobre o berçário ao que Gina um dia quase os espancou por levar o pequeno dela em uma coisa perigosa.

-Por Merlin, Gina, foi ele quem chamou a gente aqui para isso –Rony aponta para o menino que batia as mãos e ria em cima de uma vassoura com Draco.

-Bem que havia um boato na sonserina que Potter tinha nascido em uma vassoura, ou que ele viveu em uma, Por Merlin, ele adora isso –mas logo eles ouvem alguém falar.

-Talvez seja um pouco minha culpa –Sírius entra com um sorriso pequeno ao ver o olhar da ruiva.

-E como isso poderia ser sua culpa? –Gina batia o pé e encarava o padrinho do menino que parecia com medo.

-Não faz esta cara ruiva... Você parece a Lily quando eu fazia algo que ela julgava perigoso quando vinha ao Harry –Gina estreita os olhos e fala com uma voz perigosa.

-E o que ela julgava ser perigoso? –Sírius parecia torcer diante do olhar da pequena menina e fala.

-Sair dando piruetas em vassouras e motos voadoras com ele nos braços? –Gina encara o homem a sua frente em choque, mas logo e cortada por Arabella.

-SÍRIUS ORION BLACK –os dois começam a discutir ao que Hellen e Sam sentam ao lado dela e fala.

-Ei ruiva, relaxa um pouco –

-Embora ele seja atraente e tudo o mais, não se esqueça que ele e seu namorado, não seu filho –Gina sorri embaraçada e fala.

-Acho que eu andei me confundindo por uns tempos, mas quem e que pode resistir? –ela aponta para o pequeno que ria ao que Draco voava com ele, Hellen sorri e fala.

-Não posso te culpar, vendo Harry assim parece mostrar uma inocência que não vimos nele durante tempos –ela se encosta no sofá e suspira –acho que vou sentir falta dele assim –Nisso Samantha fica com um sorriso ainda maior e fala.

-Já volto –ela sai correndo e em poucos tempos ela volta com a maquina fotográfica de Collin.

-Você e um brilhante Sam –logo elas começam a tirar inúmeras fotos de Harry, algumas como Hermione sentada na cadeira de balanço enquanto contava uma historia para Harry, uma onde Draco e Rony voavam com o pequeno entre eles, algumas dele com Arabella e Sírius que ria quando Almofadinhas se transformava e ele abraçava o padrinho, algumas de Remo e Narcisa brincando com ele no chão, alguns deles com os outros Weasleys ao que Fred e Jorge disseram que comprariam alguns para chantagem, mas Gina desconfiou fortemente que nem mesmo aqueles dois resistiram ao charme do pequeno Harry, alguns onde Luna deixava o pequeno brincar com os brincos de rabanete dela e os colares de rolha, outras de Neville criando um balanço de uma árvore que ele mesmo conjurou, outras fotos foram de Harry brincando com a barba de Dumbledore enquanto ria de Fawkes, ele com a professora Minerva que conjurava inúmeros brinquedos para o menino, de Hellen e Sam tentando fazer Harry comer e logo os três estarem cobertos de comida e rindo e as duas fotos que pareciam fazer todos sorrirem ou rir conforme a foto, uma onde Harry dormia calmamente no colo de Gina e outra onde Snape segurava o pequeno como se fosse de vidro e Jannet contando para ele que o menino não era de porcelana, mas algo no olhar do mestre de poções parecia mudar com a experiência do pequeno Harry.

Finalmente o dia de trazer o Harry adolescente de volta chegou, as meninas pareciam um tanto tristes por isso, viver com o pequeno Harry parecia despertar um instinto maternal nelas que dificilmente seriam suprimidos, até mesmo Hermione parecia agarrar com mais vontade o livro de historia de ninar que Harry tinha conjurado do que os livros de magia avançados que faziam o fascínio dela florescer.

-Acho que esta na hora Alvo –Snape fala ao que ele oferece uma ultima dose para Harry que engoliu tudo obediente, Alvo faz um movimento complexo de varinha e em pouco tempo o pequeno Harry começa a crescer, a cena parecia estranha diante de todos, vendo um bebê crescer aceleradamente assim na frente de vocês era uma ocorrência inimaginável, mas em poucos momentos uma nuvem cobre todos e um voz rouca fala.

-O que aconteceu? –quando a fumaça começa a se dissipar, a mesma voz fala –Cadê as minhas roupas? –logo eles vêem Harry os encarando sem entender, ele encara todos e fala –Você desapareceu com a minha roupa quando me acertou Nev? –mas logo ele pára de falar ao que Gina o abraça fortemente, ele começa a corar ao ver o olhar dos outros Weasleys e o estado de nudez dele –Gina... Amor... Seus pais e irmãos não estão olhando felizes para nós abraçados desse jeito –ela se vira e sorri ao ver os irmãos olhando atravessado para Harry, Molly que tinha um sorriso um tanto envergonhado e um Arthur tentando parecer distraído, mas logo eles são tirados de seus devaneios quando um flash aparece e uma risada de Sam e ouvida.

-Vocês não acham mesmo que eu não perderia esta chance não e? Sem falar que Collin poderia ganhar uma grana quando o semanário da bruxa saber que ele tem uma foto do menino-que-sobreviveu-como-veio-ao-mundo-em-toda-sua-glória –Harry conjura um par de calças e manda um clarão para Samantha.

-E melhor você... –Mas foi cortado por Gina.

-Me fazer uma copia –ela cora ao perceber que todos ouviram, Molly suspira e logo eles começam a ir em direção da enfermaria, Harry ainda um pouco ofuscado fala.

-Mas o que aconteceu comigo? –Harry passa a mão pelo cabelo –a última coisa que me lembro e Neville me acertando... E depois mais nada –Gina sorri para o namorado e fala.

-Vamos te explicar tudo amor, mas eu já posso dizer que você nos deu uma experiência de como ser mães que até mesmo Hermione apreciou –eles começam a rir da cara de Harry e seguem para a enfermaria.

Aquele grupo nunca mais seria o mesmo depois daquele acontecimento.

**ESTA FICS VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA MINHA LINDINHA QUE TEM MEU CORAÇÃO... MINHA LINDA DANII... AMU VC POR DEMAIS MEU ANJO... ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE.. TE LEVO NO CORAÇÃO AMOR...RSRS**


End file.
